Nowadays, automobiles and motorcycles have become essential and convenient vehicles for daily life. Generally, the power source of the automobiles and the motorcycles is mainly an engine (i.e. internal combustion engine), wherein a spark plug used in the engine is one of the most important key components. When the spark plug malfunctions, the operation of the engine will be unstable, and even the engine can not work. Therefore, when repairing the engine of the automobile or motorcycle, it is a routine to assemble and disassemble the spark plug. For the reason, the manufacturer of the vehicles, such as automobiles and motorcycles, generally attach a assembling and disassembling tool of the spark plug when the vehicles is sold out, so that it is convenient for a driver to repair the spark plug, in order to keep the engine normally working.
However, there are some problems existing in the conventional assembling and disassembling tools of the spark plug. As shown in FIG. 1A, a perspective view of a conventional assembling and disassembling tool of a spark plug is illustrated. The conventional assembling and disassembling tool 90 is a hollow sleeve, wherein the lower end of the assembling and disassembling tool 90 has a socket part 91 which is formed with a polygonal inner space, and the upper end thereof has a rotating portion 92 which is formed with two pair of correspondingly through holes 921. When repairing a spark plug (not-shown), the socket portion 91 is used to cover on the spark plug, and then a turning rod 93 inserts into a pair of the through holes 921 of the rotating portion 92 to rotate the assembling and disassembling tool 90 by the turning rod 93, so as to assemble or disassemble the spark plug from the engine for carrying out the maintenance of the spark plug. Although the conventional assembling and disassembling tool 90 can achieve a purpose of assembling and disassembling the spark plug, the assembling and disassembling tool 90 is cylindrical and has a limited length. When there are other devices or equipments disposed around the spark plug (such as a cylinder head), the space for assembling and disassembling operation may be limited, and thus it causes that the above-mentioned assembling and disassembling tool 90 can not reach the top of the spark plug to smoothly cover the spark plug. Furthermore, it is also difficult for an operator to execute the assembling and disassembling operation to manually rotate the spark plug in the limited space.
In addition, Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M297291 discloses an assembling and disassembling device for a spark plug of a vehicle, as shown in FIG. 1B. The assembling and disassembling device 80 comprises a sleeve 81, a turning rod 82 and a pin 83. The lower end of the sleeve 81 has a socket portion 811, and the upper end thereof is formed with a pair of engagement grooves 812 and a pair of through holes 813 disposed beside the engagement grooves 812. One end of the turning rod 82 is a turning portion 821, and the other end is a join portion 822 which has a join hole 823. The pin 83 inserts through the through holes 813 of the sleeve 81 and the join hole 823 of the turning rod 82. The main function of the pin 83 is to connect the turning rod 82 and the sleeve 81 in a vertical or straight manner. When the turning rod 82 and the sleeve 81 is vertical to each other, It can shorten the height of the assembling and disassembling device 80 which thus can be extended into a long and narrow space around a spark plug 71 of an engine 70 (as shown in a top view of FIG. 1C), so that the socket portion 811 of the sleeve 81 can smoothly cover the spark plug 71, and then it can loosen and disassemble the spark plug 71 by turning the turning rod 82.
However, although the above-mentioned assembling and disassembling device 80 solves the problem that it is difficult to insert into the engine 70 for rotation operation, there is a long and narrow space around the spark plug 71 of the engine 70. Thus, when using the assembling and disassembling device 80 to turn the spark plug 71. It will take a long time form beginning for loosing the spark plug 71, the operator only can manually rotate an extreme small angle once. As a result, it costs a lot of time to initially loosen the spark plug 71 to finally completely detach the spark plug 71 from the engine 70. As a result, it increases the time for rotation operation of assembling and disassembling the spark plug 71, and substantially lower the convenience of repairing the engine.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an auxiliary tool for assembling and disassembling a spark plug to solve the problems existing in the conventional technology.